Screen Door Zombie
Lobbed-shot plants |dps = 1370 |sun = 100 |brain = 100 |first seen = Level 2-3 |flavor text = He got his screen door from the last inexpertly defended home he visited, after he ATE THE HOMEOWNER'S BRAINS.}} Screen Door Zombie is a zombie holding a screen door for use as armor, ignoring the chilling effects of any Snow Peas, but not Winter Melons and the area damage of any torched peas hitting it. It is the seventh zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. The screen door is useless against Fume-shrooms, Gloom-shrooms, lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and projectiles that hit it from behind, as the fumes go through the door, Spikeweeds/Spikerocks attack from below, and the lobbed objects go over it. These zombies are identical in all respects to regular Zombies, with the obvious difference being the addition of a screen door. It is almost the same as the Trash Can Zombie, other than their speed. Suburban Almanac entry SCREEN DOOR ZOMBIE His screen door is an effective shield. Toughness: low Screen Door Toughness: high Weakness: fume-shroom and magnet-shroom He got his screen door from the last inexpertly defended home he visited, after he ATE THE HOMEOWNER'S BRAINS. Overview The Screen Door Zombie absorbs 1370 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 380, 740, 1100 (when the screen door is destroyed), and 1235 damage per shot before dying at 1370 damage per shot. Fume-shrooms, lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweed, Spikerocks, or the backwards projectiles of a Split Pea or Starfruit can kill these zombies in 270 damage per shot. In Wall-nut Bowling 2, this zombie can be knocked down with one hit by a Wall-nut that ricochets towards it from one side, while it takes four hits to kill it if only rolling Wall-nuts from its front. Encounters *Adventure Mode: 2-3, 2-4, 2-7, 2-9, 2-10, 5-10 *Mini-games: It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heat Wave, Big Time, High Gravity *Puzzle Mode: I, Zombie Too, Last Stand: Night, Last Stand: Fog, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: all levels *Co-op Mode: all levels except Co-op Day and Co-op Bowling *Others: Versus Mode Strategies Magnet-shroom can be used to take away the screen door, which constantly happens in Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, turning the Screen Door Zombie into a normal, weaker Zombie. Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom fire fumes that go through the door's mesh and damage the zombie directly (it also damages the door at the same time). Lobbed-shot plants simply throw their projectiles over the shield, once again, making it useless. It is a good idea to use Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, Melon-pults, and Winter Melons in hard levels to negate the door. The screen door also negates the splash effect of flaming peas. Instant kills work normally on Screen Door Zombie. The player can plant two or three Spikeweeds side-by-side or one Spikerock (and maybe another Spikeweed) to kill it, as they ignore shields by attacking from below. The player can use plants that fire backwards, such as the behind of a Split Pea or a Gloom-shroom, because the door is on the opposite side of them. This makes killing this zombie easier. in I, Zombie Too]] Wall-nut Bowling 2 mini-game Screen Door Zombie is the hardest zombie to kill as he can take four direct hits to kill, the first three of which destroy the door. If a Wall-nut hits a Screen Door Zombie from the side after ricocheting off of another zombie, or the edge of the screen, it will kill the zombie immediately, as it goes past the screen door and hits the zombie directly. Therefore, try to use this technique to hit them. Giant Wall-nut and Explode-o-nut can also kill the Screen Door Zombie in one hit. I, Zombie Too Screen Door Zombies cost 100 sun in I, Zombie Too. They should be your primary choice against rows with Snow Pea and another Peashooter. Keep in mind not to place them in rows with two Spikeweeds, as they will kill this zombie. They only appear in I, Zombie Too. Gallery File:HDplus_screendoor.png|A HD Screen-Door Zombie with arms, legs and hands Song 3.JPG|Screen Door Zombie in Zombies on Your Lawn Zombie screendoor3.png|A screen door used by the Screen Door Zombie Zombie screendoor2.png|Screen door's first degrade Zombie screendaar.png|Screen door's second degrade DS Screen Door Zombie.jpg|Screen Door Zombie in the Nintendo DS version Screendoor.png|HD Screen Door Zombie Another black screen door.PNG|A burnt Screen Door Zombie Screen door zombie 1st de.jpg|Screen Door Zombie with a first degraded screen door Screen door zombie 2nd de.jpg|Screen Door Zombie with a second degraded screen door ScreenDoorZombieSeedPacket.png|Screen Door Zombie seed packet in PC version ScreenDoorIphone.jpg|Screen Door Zombie seed packet in iPhone version Door Online.png|Online Almanac entry SantaScreenDoor.JPG|Screen Door Zombie with a santa hat 175px-Adventure chapters boss 19.png|Screen Door Zombie card Deadscreendoor.png|A dead Screen Door Zombie Buttered Screen Door.jpg|A buttered Screen Door Zombie Disgustedscreendoor.png|A disgusted Screen Door Zombie HypnoDoor.png|A hypnotized Screen Door Zombie screen door ducky tube zombie.PNG|A ducky tube zombie holding a screen door WFFYBHGVXYT SCREENDOOR JAVA.PNG|Screen Door Zombie in the Java version qwewqe.PNG|1st Degrade psdfxcvhu876trfgvhh67667457.PNG|2nd degrade Trivia *If the player enters the code "dance," Screen Door Zombie will not dance, even if it has lost its screen door. *If killed, Screen Door Zombie does not lose its arm, unless the screen door is taken by a Magnet-shroom or it is destroyed by the player's plants. *Screen Door Zombie is immune to fire pea splash damage if the fire peas hit a nearby zombie. *The overall toughness of the screen door is the same as the Buckethead Zombie's bucket. *Even if the Screen Door Zombie has its screen door undamaged, the screen door will look damaged if the Screen Door Zombie dies with its screen door. The same thing happens with the Ladder Zombie and Newspaper Zombie. *When a Screen Door Zombie puts down its door to eat, its door gets put partially in front of the plant it is eating; however, the offensive plant it is eating just hits the shield. This does not apply to lobbed-shots, as they hit over the shield. *Screen Door Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, and Buckethead Zombie are the only zombies in this game that can degrade to a normal Zombie, although Trash Can Zombie's speed will remain slower than that of a normal Zombie. *Screen Door Zombie is the only zombie whose Suburban Almanac entry states that had previously eaten someone's brains. *Screen Door Zombie appears in Zombies on Your Lawn, saying "I have a screen-door shield." *In Wall-nut Bowling, Screen Door Zombie is the only zombie that takes more than one hit (four, to be exact) from the front, but can be killed with a single rebound hit. **For some reason, Screen Door Zombie takes four hits while Buckethead Zombie takes three, despite having the same health value (65 normal damage shots). *It is odd that Screen Door Zombie dies from a reflected Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling 2 if the nut hits the front of the door, although Wall-nut may have more power when reflected than going straight the first time to kill the screen door and the zombie. *In I, Zombie, Screen Door Zombie only appears in I, Zombie Too. *During December, in iOS versions, it sometimes wears a Santa hat. See also *Ladder Zombie *Screen door *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom ru:Зомби с сетчатой дверью Category:Shield zombies Category:Night Category:Night encountered zombies Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies